Bayonetta (Character)
|-|Bayonetta= |-|Bayonetta 2= Summary Bayonetta (real name Cereza), is a coquettish, mysterious Umbra Witch and the eponymous protagonist of the Bayonetta series. As suave as she is dangerous, she blasts her way through the armies of Paradiso and Inferno to recover the memories she lost after a five hundred year slumber, with her heritage and destiny as the Left Eye of the World dragging her into conflicts that will decide the fate of all three worlds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, At least High 6-A with summons | High 4-C, High 4-C with Queen Sheba | High 4-C, At least High 4-C, possibly far higher with Omne Name: Cereza, Bayonetta Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Female Age: Around 600 Years Old (Born on December 19th, 1411) Classification: Umbra Witch, Bearer of the Left Eye Powers and Abilities: |-|Bayonetta 1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can slow down time to a near stop, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid, Able to regenerate from being crushed flat), Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Flight, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Hair Manipulation, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Teleportation and Time Travel via portals, Summoning, Magic, Technology Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Homing Attack, Healing (Via Green Herb Lollipops and Red Hot Shot), Temporary Invulnerability (Via Yellow Moon Lollipops works up to Large Star level damage), Can increase the power of her attacks (Via Bloody Rose Lollipop), Fire Manipulation (With Durga), Electricity Manipulation (With Durga), Ice Manipulation (With Odette), Soul Manipulation (With Shuraba), Can damage opponents on an atomic level (With Bazillions), Curse Manipulation (Onyx Roses' shells contains the curse of a fairies souls), Explosion Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (With the Gaze of Despair she can make enemies go berserk), Damage Negation (Via Pulley's Butterfly), Attack Reflection (Via Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa), Duplication (Via Sergey's Lover), Can see things that are invisible, Dimensional Travel (Can enter the parallel universe of Purgatorio where she is invisible and intangible to beings outside the realm but can still affect the human world), Can BFR enemies with her summons, Can shatter magic barriers and seals (Via Infernal Kiss and Heart Shot), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and kill Non-Corporeal and Intangibility beings), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Can survive underwater and in space), can walk on walls, Resistance to the following: Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Resisted her soul being ripped out and consumed by Resentment, as well as her soul being absorbed by Alraune, should have a resistance comparable to Jeanne, whose soul was intact despite being absorbed over the course of several hours), Mind Manipulation/Madness Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Should have a resistance comparable to Jeanne, who was unaffected by Alraune's insanity inducing poison being injected into her soul for almost a full 24 hours, was able to resist the Dear and Decoration's love arrows as well as Sloth's swords), Curses (Able to use Alrauna without going insane, Should have a resistance comparable to Jeanne who is unaffected by the curse that her weapon Karen instills upon the user), Extreme Temperatures (Unfazed by arctic and volcanic temperatures), Acid Manipulation (Can tank Iustitia's acid attacks), Fear Manipulation (Can resist Fury' gaze, which instills fear so severe that the target becomes physically paralyzed), and Age Manipulation (Able to change herself back to her adult form after being turned into a child) |-|Bayonetta 2=All previous abilities plus Fire Manipulation (With Undine), Electricity Manipulation (Takemikazuchi), Ice Manipulation (Undine), Poison Manipulation (With Kafka), Madness Manipulation (The Alruna utilizes the same insanity curse as Alraune), Empathic Manipulation (With Rodin she is able to summon Sloth's swords, which awakens feelings of gluttony, profanity, doubt, idiocy, rage and arrogance in victims when cut, With the Gaze of Despair she can make enemies go berserk) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated Fortitudo, Temperantia, Iustitia, and Sapientia, Defeated Father Balder, who casually killed Gomorrah and Scolopendra, Immensely more powerful than the likes of Gracious and Glorious), At least Multi-Continent level with Summons (Her weaker summons can easily tear apart Auditos, Hekatoncheir pummeled a weakened Temperantia to death) | Large Star level (Can fight and seriously injure Jubileus), Large Star level with Queen Sheba (Equal in power to Jubileus) | Large Star level (Fought on par with Loptr, Defeated Alraune while she was empowered by Jeanne's soul]), At least Large Star level, possibly far higher with Omne (More powerful than both Jubileus and Queen Sheba combined. Could possibly be comparable to Aesir, though this is unconfirmed) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Fearless and Glory, which utilize natural lightning in combat) | Massively FTL (Able to keep up with Jubileus) | Massively FTL (Able to keep up with Loptr) Lifting Strength: Class K (Casually used a building as a weapon, Able to lift, swing, and throw Fortitudo, Casually caught a falling tram car with one hand) | At least Class K | Class T (Tossed an O'Neill cylindrical Space Colony, which weighs approximately 8.4525e+14 kg, after it was thrown at her) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Can trade blows with Balder), At least Multi-Continent level with Summons | Large Star Class, Large Star Class with Queen Sheba | Large Star Class, At least Large Star Class (Stronger than Jubileus and Queen Sheba combined), possibly far higher with Omne Durability: Multi-Continent level (Was uninjured by a skyscraper being thrown by Father Balder, can take hits from Auditos and Infernal Demons without injury), At least Multi-Continent level with Summons | Large Star level (Took hits from Jubileus), Large Star level with Queen Sheba (Equal in power to Jubileus) | Large Star level (Took hits from Loptr), At least Large Star level (Stronger than both Jubileus and Queen Sheba), possibly far higher with Omne Stamina: Very high, is only shown tiring after fighting beings as powerful as Jubileus and Aesir, even the Cardinal Virtues do little to slow her down even after fighting an army's worth of Angels. Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters depending on her weapons, At least hundreds, likely thousands of kilometers with Witch Time and Summons Intelligence: As the Left Eye of the World, Bayonetta was destined for greatness from the moment of her birth, becoming an incredibly skillful and powerful Umbra Witch. A master of the Bullet Arts, she effortlessly wields virtually any weapon she obtains as an extension of her own body, being able to wield up to four firearms with pinpoint accuracy with both her hands and feet as well as use a variety of whips, swords, chainsaws, scythes, and other melee equipment with ease. She is also an expert at hand-to-hand combat, matching both her Umbran Sister Jeanne and the Lumen Sage in close-quarters and going so far as to slice up the tentacles of Iustitia with her bare hands while suplexing Fortitudo during their battle. She also slaughters countless angels every day to maintain her many Faustian contracts with the demons she summons, being more worried about her Sunday dress than facing the totality of Paradiso's forces by the modern day. However, her vast experience and sadistic streak have made her overconfident at times, and thus she can be caught off guard when some can potentially match her in combat, such as Loptr and the Lumen Sage. Weaknesses: Can be somewhat Overconfident and sadistic at times | Requires the help of a second Umbra Witch to summon Queen Sheba | Requires the help of Balder to summon Omne Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Dark Arts= *'Witch Time:' The Umbra Witch's version of Temporal Control, Witch Time is an ability that allows Bayonetta to slow down time around her to a near stop, to the point that projectiles are nearly motionless and extensive battles can take place in a matter of seconds. This allows the user to bypass their opponent's defenses and execute combinations of attacks and other feats that would otherwise be impossible to do in normal speed. Bayonetta also can stack Witch Time over itself to further increase its potency. *'Umbran Climax:' Techniques that allow Bayonetta to enter into an ascended state of power. Both techniques allow her to continually manifest the limbs of various infernal demons and increase her damage output. In Umbran Climax, she also gains the capability to perform "Infernal Weaves" and even recover her health while in that state. *'Wicked Weaves:' A technique that can be executed by powerful Umbra Witches to summon forth Infernal Demons by using their hair as a conduit. Bayonetta's Wicked Weaves usually summon the massive limbs of Madama Butterfly, the demoness she has made a pact with, though she is entirely capable of using any of the demons under her command in conjunction with this technique. Wicked Weaves significantly increase the power of Bayonetta's attacks, and become more powerful still the farther into a combo a Wicked Weave is produced. **'Infernal Weaves:' A significantly more powerful variant of Wicked Weaves accessable while Bayonetta has powered up into Umbran Climax. In addition to using normal Wicked Weaves for every attack, the end of combos cause Infernal Weaves to fully manifest the Infernal Demons for extreme damage in a large area-of-effect. *'Torture Attacks:' A special ability allows Bayonetta to summon ancient devices that werr once used to torture her fellow Witches during the Witch Hunts, giving her the ability to use them instead on her enemies. These attacks range from an iron maiden, decapitation by guillotine, placing them into a grinder, burning them, hanging them, crushing them to death, and pulling out a chainsaw to bisect foes. *'Charge Bullet:' A technique that charges Bayonetta's guns as she fires normally, imbuing her bullets with more magic and as a result making them much more powerful. *'Umbran Portal Kick:' Bayonetta instantly summons a portal under herself and dives or falls into it, shortly reappearing in the air and then crashing back to the ground while posing, damaging all close enemies. This technique is also useful as a quick means of odging an attack. *'Beast Within:' A series of transformational techniques that Bayonetta can use to shapeshift into different animals that grant her new abilities. **'Panther Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a black panther, granting her increased movement speed and longer jumps. **'Crow Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a large crow, giving her the ability to fly for a short period of time and shoot homing feathers. ***'Umbran Spear:' Bayonetta transforms into a crow and darts towards her target at incredible speed to deal damage while also staggering the target. **'Bat Within:' A defensive technique that, by successfully dodging an attack at the very last second, briefly transforms Bayonetta into a flock of bats and push away nearby enemies. Witch Time will also activate once Bayonetta reforms. **'Snake Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a long cobra that allows her to glide through underwater locations whenever this is activated. This form acts as an underwater equivalent to Panther Within. *'Infernal Kiss:' Bayonetta blows a kiss, sending a trio of heart-shaped projectiles at the target, an otherwise impassible angelic seal. This opens a small portal to Inferno that shatters the seal. **'Heart Shot:' A variation of Infernal Kiss that allows Bayonetta to shatter barriers by launching several bullets at them in a heart-shaped formation. *'Witch Walk:' A Dark Arts technique utilized by all Umbra Witches that allows them ignore the pull of gravity to walk on vertical and upside-down surfaces. *'Mechanical Augmentation:' Using her magic and her middle finger as a key, Bayonetta can increase the capacity at which a vehicle can operate, or overload it and cause it to explode. |-|Martial Arts= *'After Burner Kick:' An aerial technique in which Bayonetta flies toward an opponent and deliver a flaming kick for extra damage. *'Witch Twist:' An aerial attack that is designed to launch small or staggered enemies airborne. Bayonetta drops to her knees and spins on the ground before suddenly twisting and launching herself skyward. She can also fire her guns into the air while twisting. *'Tetsuzanko:' A technique with any hand-mounted weapon that allows Bayonetta to instantly perform a forward slam attack that knocks enemies up and away from her. **'Heel Stomp:' Tetsuzanko's sister technique that Bayonetta can use with any weapons equipped on her feet. *'Stiletto:' A technique used for simultaneously closing the distance between Bayonetta and her target whilst also attacking them, with varying effects depending on the weapons she is holding in her hands. **'Heel Slide:' A technique similar to Stiletto used for simultaneously closing distance between Bayonetta and her target whilst also attacking them by using the weapon equipped to her feet. In comparison to Stiletto, Heel Slide is faster, does much more damage on average and goes a lot farther. Unlike Stiletto however, it cannot be executed in mid-air. *'Break Dance:' Bayonetta twirls around on her back while shooting her weapons at surrounding foes, finishing off with a pose. *'Bullet Climax:' A technique that allows Bayonetta to perform a variety of spinning attacks that differ depending on the weapons being used. When used with a projectile weapon, Bullet Climax allows Bayonetta to fire the guns rapidly from either her hands or feet. When used in the air, using Bullet Climax will cause Bayonetta to rapidly twirl and send bullets out in all directions. When used with melee weapons, Bayonetta performs a powerful spin attack with the said weapon. Depending on the size of the weapon, the attack is either comprised of multiple spins with average attack power or a single spin with massive knockback that sends enemies flying. |-|Summons= *'Infernal Demons:' Infernal Demons are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by Umbra Witches as part of their role of maintaining the darkness. These demons bestow witches with great power and wisdom and are mainly used to fight and hunt down the angels. Bayonetta summons these demons by chanting a phrase to finish off the enemy for good, though if she reaches a high enough level of spiritual energy, such as that within Umbran Climax, she can summon demons as casually as with the snap of her fingers. - Second Game Summons= LabolasBayonetta.png|Labolas Mictlantecuhtli.png|Mictlantecuhtli BaalBayonetta.png|Baal HydraBayonetta.png|Hydra DiomedesBayonetta.png|Diomedes *'Labolas:' Also known as the Destroyer Of Fates, it is an Infernal Demon that makes its first appearance in Bayonetta 2. A beloved pet dog who had the bad luck to wander into hell, but the good luck and survival instincts to get through its harsh environment and grow into a force to be reckoned with. With the superb hunting abilities, it has even become known to some as a merciless butcher. Once it has sunk its sharp canines into its enemy, it will not let go until their last breath. *'Mictlantecuhtli:' Also known as the Presser of Destruction, it is a bat demon that Bayonetta can summon in Bayonetta 2. Lurking in one of the darkest and deepest of Inferno's endless caves, it is said to leave trails of the plague wherever it goes. *'Baal:' Also known as the Empress of the Fathoms, she is a large toad demon that appears in Bayonetta 2 and a royal inhabitant of Inferno. Concealing her form under most circumstances, she appears as a gigantic toad when summoned. Baal's enormous, wobbly body is too heavy for her to control, giving her a disadvantage in the heat of battle; however, she possesses an endlessly extending tongue that can reach the far ends of the battlefield and swallow up opponents within an instant. *'Hydra:' Also known as the Spinner of Destiny, she is a gorgon-like demon that appears as an ally in Bayonetta 2. A once beautiful maiden who was banished to hell for the sins of her younger sister and mutilated into a snakelike monster with seven heads. Her human heart has long since been lost, and she viciously attacks anything she deems an enemy. *'Diomedes:' Also known as the Severer of the Dark, is a giant fanged horse demon with a large blade protruding from its forehead like a unicorn that appears in Bayonetta 2. One of the four man-eating horses that were owned by the ruler of a fallen kingdom. With the demise of the kingdom, the horses were murdered and arrived in hell. Of the four, the soul of one inherited the name of the king and was reborn as a demon. - Strongest Summons= QueenShebaGallery.png|Queen Sheba Omne.jpg|Omne *'Queen Sheba:' The Infernal Demon tasked with the role of the ruler of Inferno. She is a giant Demon of incredible size and cosmic power. She is the opposite of Jubileus, though are both assumed to be in equal power. Bayonetta initially required the assistance of another Umbra Witch (Jeanne) to fully summon Sheba, but at the end of Bayonetta 2, she was able to summon Sheba by herself as part of Omne when working in tandem with Balder. She has enough power to punch Jubileus' soul straight into the sun in 70 seconds when they were at the edge of our Solar System and also shatter any planet within our solar system. *'Omne:' Also known as the Controller of Creation, she is a fusion of angel and demon and is the final summon used in Bayonetta 2. An omniscient being formed by a miraculous unison of the powers of Paradiso and Inferno. The past leaders of the Umbra and Lumen clans, though they were aware of Omne's existence, were unable to summon it to this realm. It took the combined power of light and darkness, united in the bond of father and daughter, to finally summon Omne successfully. Possessing the qualities of both darkness and light, it can defeat even the most dissonant of chaos. }} Key: Bayonetta 1 | Left Eye | Bayonetta 2 Others Notable Victories: Pucca (Pucca: Funny Love) Pucca's Profile (Speed equalized and High 4-C versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Mario (Mario Bros) Mario's Profile (High 4-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Hair Users Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Matter Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Intangibility Users Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dancers Category:Bikers Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Witches Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gonzo Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4